Turbocharged engines utilize the kinetic energy of exhaust gas produced by the engine to drive a turbine, which in turn drives a compressor via a rotating shaft. Surge refers to the phenomenon where the air pressure after the compressor is actually higher than the compressor is able to maintain via the kinetic energy it is supplying. This can cause flow reversal through the compressor, pressure build up, and aerodynamic stall. In cases of extreme surge or continuous surge over the life of an engine, the turbocharger (e.g., the turbine) could potentially be damaged. Some operating conditions, such as a quick accelerator pedal tip-out, can induce surge. Surge valves (also known as bypass valves) are typically implemented on turbocharged engines and are configured to open in these events to prevent surge. These surge valves, however, are relatively expensive. Accordingly, while such turbocharger surge control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.